Famous Ten
by Divergent10
Summary: This is a Story about when Four and Six are famous, and rumored about by many paparazzi's. One day they had enough and decide to back to high school as, Tobias and Beatrice. Please don't stop reading after the first Chapter. It's the shortest one in teh story and just meant to explain the situation. Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or the character's.
1. Chapter 1

I am sitting in the office, annoyed after another paparazzi spread some rumor about me being pregnant. I am sorry but I am 15 and not looking to be pregnant. Four is really supportive though, he gets annoyed too. He doesn't want to be a father, he's still recovering from his own.

We are the famous couple 'ten' My stage name is Six and my boyfriends is Four. We sing and act, many people all over the US know us. I just wanna have a normal life.

"How are you guys holding up?" Our producer Max is sittting infront of us.

"Can't we just move to somewhere and use our real names I'm done with L.A." I answer.

"Wow, six are you sure, we can't go back?" Four answers. I want something so I am using his real name, Tobias.

"Tobias, we can go to chicago, get a 'job' there and keep recording, and no us, no rumors."

"That actually sounds like a good plan, Tris" Max tells us. My real name is Beatrice but I don't like that so Tris. "Are you in Four?" He continues.

"Anything for you Bea-utiful" He answers using his nickname for me.

"Great when can I leave!" I get really ecited because I am so done with these rumors.

"High School starts in 2 months, enough to catch up on pervious school work, then you can go to Divergent High in Chicago, how does that sound?"

"Great, when can I leave?" I repeat like a little kid.

"The end of this week minimum we still need to get you a house." Max finally answers my question.

"This is really happening, huh?"

"Sorry it's fast but I am done with these rumors." I answer knowing he doesn't like rushing things.

"It's okay, I don't like them either." He responds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, At first I uploaded a harder to read version but I have re-uploaded it in a version that I like more.**

 **~Thank you for reading**

~~2 Months Later~~

I wake up to, "don't" by my amazing boyfriend and instead of turning it off I turn it up and get ready. (originally, don't by ed sheeran) I hear Fo- Tobias get up in the other room and get ready. I am still getting used to calling him Tobias instead of Four.

Today is the first day of school and to be honest I am terrified. What if people recognise me? They shouldn't because I have a wig and contacts but, I don't know anymore. What if people hate us? I hope I make friends. What if people make new rumors about us? My thoughts are interupted by Tobias walking in the room.

"Hey, you have nothing to be nervous about" He says reading my thoughts. I love that he knows me that well.

"I know but I'm still scared, I don't know"

"You need to calm down, now come on we have to leave, or we'll be late"

"Ok"

The school is huge. When we walk in and the main office is to te right so we don't need to look far. I am a sophmore and Tobias is a Senior so next year we'll be separated. Maybe we won't even be going to school anymore.

"Names please" the lady asks us from behind the desk.

"Beatrice Prior"

"Tobias..." hus voice trailling away

"Last name" she insists

"E-e- Eaton" He says shakily. I lock our hands to show him it's okay. He gives me a smile in return. The lady gives us our schedules and we head off to our classes.

When I get to my first period, science, I see the hole class staring at me. I walk to to last open seat next to a Mocha skinned girl.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Prior, you are late" The teacher tells me.

"I am deeply sorry Ms..."

"Matthews" I hear wispered from next to me.

"Matthews, I was held up at the office I was getting my schedule. I am new here and couldn't really find my way."

"For today you are excused but I hope this never happens again."

"Of course, these are regular expectations from students."

She turn toward the board and I write an note to who ever is sitting next to me.

Thanks

~Tris

I slide to her, I see her read it and skribble something and slide it back to me. I open it and see,

Thanks

~Tris

Np, you wanna sit with me and my friends at luch?

~Christina

So thats her name. I nod to her when the teacher isn't looking.

The rest of classes go by with me struggeling with the poor education I had from those two months. Before I know it it's lunch and I'm walking to the lunch room with Christina.

When we get there most of the table's are still empty. Christina leads us to a table and people start filling in. When all the seats but two seats are taken one of them next to me. I see Tobias and another boy walk in. Tobias blows me a kiss, I pretend to catch it and put it on my cheek. He laughs and I just look at him like I don't know why he us laughing. When he gets here be sits down and says "You cheeky girl"

"you love me for it"

"I'm afraid I do"

"Wait you two know eachother?" Christina interupts.

"Boyfriend"

"Girlfriend" we both say at the same time.

"You two are scary"

"How?" we say at the same time

"Stop it!"

"No" we say again at the same time.

"How do you do it"

We both shrug

We chat a little until christina says "Do you guys wanna come over tonight after school for a little Candor or Dauntless?"

There are a couple of "Yeah's" and "Sure's" but Tobias and I just look wierd.

"It's like truth or dare but if you don't want to do it you need to take off an article of clothing." Tobias' friend, zeke I think explain's.

~~at christina's~~

The whole 'gang' is here. Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Tobias and I. We are sitting in a circle, me on Tobias' lap.

"Who wants to start?" Christina asks no one inparticular.

"Me! Me! Me!" Uriah cries out.

"No one okay good" Christina answers and Uriah makes a pouty face. "Tris, Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I say plainly.

" I dare you to sing, My heart will go on, for Tobias"

"Wouldn't be the first time" I say back. "Remember"

"Those were the days" Tobias answers back.

"Yes when you woke up from coma mid song was great, that was really scary by the way" I just get up and sing the song and sit back down.

"Tobias truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"F you"

"Go ahead"

"You pervert"

"Guys the game!" Christina inturrupts.

"Okay Okay, Tell me about Marcus."

"You just want me to take my shirt off"

"Maybe..."

"Pervert" With that ge takes his shirt off. "Zeke, Truth or dare" The game goes on in a blur enventually we stop and Christina asks us, "What do you think about ten? Is she really pregnant and left because of that?"

"Maybe they were just sick of those silly accusations" I answer trying to get of the topic.

"Yeah but it was so fun to see what Four would do next to win her heart again" I just snuggle into Four's bare chest and drift off.

The next morning I wake up on Four's chest. I watch him breath, and eventually he wakes up.

"Hey Bea-utiful, How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing in your arms"

"Come on we need to get ready."


	3. Chapter 3

When we get to school we go to the one class we have together. Music. We both take a senior level music class, with us being Ten.

"Ah, what a pleasure it is of you to join us" the teacher signals us to come over to her. "I know that you don't want to be recognized as ten, but can you sing a duet to show how your minds work together."

"as ten or as Tobias and Tris?" Tobias asks.

"As Tobias and Tris of course."

"I think that can be arranged." I answer her original question.

"Great, thanks guys, that's amazing"

"No problem" We walk away from the teacher and sit down next to Zeke and Shauna.

"Class, today we are talking about the important aspects in a duet, Tobias, Tris can you come up." We walk up as the teacher explains how our emotional bond helps us sing. I set up the piano on the small stage and Tobias get a guitar out. "Okay we are going to sing 'Say Something' by ten" ( originally 'Say Something' by A great big world)

Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I am feeling so small. It was over my head I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love Just starting to crawl. Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love And I'm saying goodbye. Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. And anywhere, I would have followed you. Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something...

At the end the song both of us are nearly in tears and the class is in tears.

"That was beautiful guys. Thank you." The teacher says biting through the tears. We slowly walk towards our seats. When we sit I lose it and break down into tears. Tobias is so supportive when it comes to this song. I wrote the lyrics when he was in hospital after he got a beating, he was in coma for days and I was giving up hope.

We used to live in Florida, me and Tobias were best friends since we could walk. One day when we were 14, on 24 may, he didn't show up to our 'spot' at the time we said. It's not at all like him so I went to his house only to see the most horrific sight ever. His own father was beating Tobias. I ran home and told my mother what was going on. We called the police and an ambulance. He lost so much blood he was in coma for three weeks. If he stayed for another week they would pull the plug. Our family took him in after his father was put in jail. His mother died when he was 5. We celebrate 'freedom day' on the 24 may.

The rest of my classes goes by in a blur and before I know it I am headed to the cafeteria.

"Do you wanna go to the park after school?" Uriah asks the group.

"Sorry Max wants me and Tobias at work today." I answer

"He does? Why?" Tobias say obliviously.

"To hang out." I say sarcastically, "I don't actually know why he wants us there he just does."

"Ok whatever."

"I was looking forward to that trip to the park we could do paintballing and truth or dare!"

"Trissy..." Tobias whines like a 4 year old.

"Not happening"

"Love you to mom"

"I am not kidding can you two read each other's minds?"

"We really can't." We say at the same time.

"You should have seen them in music that song was beautiful by the way." Zeke tells Christina.

"What happened in music?" Christina asks me.

"They sang 'Say Something' together as a duet and it was awesome!" Zeke interrupts.

"Thanks Zeke but you saw Tris after it, we gotta tell you our story one day." Tobias explains to the group.

At the studio

"Four! Six! Glad you could make it." Max greets us.

"Glad we could be here." Four beats me to it.

"Why are we here exactly?" I question.

" We need to release a Single from 'ten' or either of you to show the world you didn't die."

"I have actually been working on something." Why didn't he tell me?

"Really?"

"What can I not write songs?"

"Coarse you can but when have you had time?"

"During your classes." He answers plainly. Ooh makes sense whenwe were homeschooled.

"Well let's hear it!" Max says. Four sings what he got and I create a harmony for myself. Tomorrow we will record it because it's late and I am too tired to keep working. Four carries me out to the car and the paparazzi catch a couple pictures.

When we get to school, the gang is already there listening to Christina ramble about ten being caught in Chicago.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"OMG, I can't believe ten is in Chicago, maybe I will meet them!" Tobias and I just smirk.

"What are you smirking about you met them?" Marlene questions.

"Something like that" Tobias answers.

"Oh my god where, can I meet them." Christina says excitedly.

"Maybe, but for now me and Tobias just work for them." I say lyig right through my teeth. Tobias senses my discomfort and squeeze's my hand. Before anyone else can say anything, the bell rings signaling it's time for class.

After school me and Four are on our way to the studio and Four looks in deep thought.

"Baby, what you thinking about." My curiosity taking over.

"Maybe we should tell them." He starts off. "That we're Ten."

"Where is this coming from?"

"You know I hate keeping secrets and we can trust them."

"I guess are you sure you want to I mean maybe they will freak out and hate us."

"Are you kidding, Christina already love's us so what is there to fear."

"What if they tell everyone?"

"Please baby, I promise it'll be fine."

"Can we keep it secret a little longer we will tell them eventually."

"Okay"

"We also need to think of something to say about the release of our next single" I say changing the subject.

"We'll figure it our when the time come." He states simply. When we get to the studio we record the song and named it 'little do you know' (Originally by Alex and Sierra) Tomorrow we will have a photo-shoot for the cover the release will be later this week, probably Saturday.

Over the course of the week I have been all over the place. At school, photo-shoots, meetings and the music room. I have been writing my own album and am exited to show my songs to Max.

Four has been helping me, write, make dinner and keeping me sane. Finally after a hectic week I go home and party with my friends. Four and I are sitting on the couch my head on his lap when the doorbell goes.

I groan, and he chuckles. I lift my head and he stands up to open the door. I hear everybody come in and a loud scream "whoop" probably Uriah. When they come into the living room I lift my head and Four sits down into the same position as we were before.

"I am still getting used to the fact that you two are dating. I mean 2 years is quite an age difference." Christina says breaking the silence.

"Guess you'll have to get used to it then, cause I'm not planning on leaving him any time soon," I say

"Love you too!" Tobias says making a pouty face. Uriah and Zeke gag as he says this earning a hard head rub from their girlfriends.

"You know you could learn from him." Shaun tells Zeke.

"Yeah, Tobias how did you get so romantic?" Marlene questions him.

"I learned from the best, four, of course." Tobias says no-chalantly. I snort at this. "What you of all people know it's true." He continue's

"Yeah, I know it's true but it's just funny that you watch them." I reply.

"I something wrong with following them, I mean I agree with four they are adorable, romantic and in Chicago!" Christina exclaims.

"Any way's I'm gonna go to bed, had a long day, goodnight everyone." I say pecking Tobias's cheek before heading upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so "six" is releasing her album next episode and if you all want any particular songs on it or have any song suggestions for in later episodes please leave them in a review.**

 **~ Divergent10**

Tobias's POV

When I wake up in the morning I notice Tris isn't beside me anymore.

"Looking for someone?" I hear from beside me.

"Actually, yes, my girlfriend she looks kinda like you, have you seen her?" I say pretending.

"Lucky for you I have she made you breakfast."

"Ah tell her I love her"

"Noted sir, now can I have my good morning kiss?" She says slurring the now.

"Yes" I say before I kiss her. I lick the bottom of her lip asking for enterance which she gladly accepts. Before things get heated she pulls away and I make a pouty face.

"C'mon let's eat before Uriah gets there."

"M'kay" We walk down stairs and sit at the dining table. Tris made pancakes, bacon, waffels, eggs and french toast.

"Geez, how long have you been awake?" I ask tris.

"Max wanted to see me at 6:00, I got back around 7:15 and made breakfast." God my selfless girlfriend.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to interupt your sleep."

"Seriously, wake me up next time I won't get mad I promise. Who cares about sleep when you can spend more time with the most amazing girlfriend in the world." I always try to convince her to wake me up I don't care how early. She looks down and blushes. I curl my fingers around her chin and lean down to kiss her. She kisses back and just as things get heated the gang walks into the dining room.

"Save it for the bedroom!" Zeke yells walking into the room.

We decide to go paintballing for the rest of the day.

When we get to the paint balling place, we pay and get geared up. When everybody is ready we meet up before to decide what game we are going to play.

"I think we should do last one standing; couples vs. couples." Christina suggest.

"Sounds good to me." I say as everyone else nods. I motion for Tris to follow me and I lead us over to an abandoned theme park. When we can't hear anyone else we begin discussing a plan to get to the other couples.

"I think we should wait for them to get each other out and then get the last couple." I suggest.

"Sounds good but what can we do till then?" she questions looking around. I follow her case, till it comes to the ferris wheel, she stop for a second and looks over to me as if asking to go climb it.

"You're kidding right? I am not climbing a ferris wheel." I say in response.

"Please! we can work on getting over that fear of yours." She says making a pouty face. The face I can't resist.

"Alright, but only for you, bea-utiful." I say as she runs over to it. She grabs the first rung and begins climbing, I watch her for a bit then begin climbing. Soon I catch up to her and she slips. I catch her holding her around her waist

"You okay?"

"Yeah," we begin climbing again and soon reach the top. I make a stupid decision and look down. stupid, stupid stupid, I say to myself as my breath quickens. Tris senses my uncomfortableness, grabs my hand and gives me a reassuring smile. We watch as Will and Christina are shot by Uriah and Marlene, who snuck up on by Zeke and Shauna who are the last ones left besides Lynn who wanted to go on her own. I see Lynn sneak up on the two and shoots them both. Now me and Tris head dow to wear saw Lynn last and shoot her claiming us the winner's.

We decide to head back to our place when Tris gets a call from Max saying she is needed at the studio to record the rest of her album.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I know some of the things in this chapter is unrealistic but I still wrote it just because. I f anyone has any more song suggestions please review. Thanks.**

 **~ Divergent10**

Tris' POV.

When we arrive at the studio we see a familiar car in the driveway. As we get closer we see Christina is moaning to Will about something in the hood of the car. As we approach the front door I quickly throw on some sunglasses and a scarf over my head to stay hidden from paparazzi and fans. Four pulls up his hood and also puts on sunglasses. When we are ready we get out of the car and walk towards the front door but are interrupted by Christina who seems to somehow have recognized us.

"Oh my god, you are ten, see I told you will we would find them." As she keeps rambling on to will about that se found us we walk into the studio without having said a word.

"Ah, my two favorite love birds. Well let's get you in the booth" max says pointing at me, "and you in the back" He says knowing that four won't leave with out me.

"What song are we starting with?" I ask max as he prepares the booth.

"Umm, what do you want to start with?" He asks me

"Lets do 'In case'" I answer (Originally by Demi Lovato)

"Okay," He says and the music in my headphones starts.

" Pictures in my pocket

Are faded from the washer

I can barely just make out your face

Food you saved for later

In my refrigerator

It's been too long since later never came

I know

One day eventually

Yeah, I know

One day I'll have to let it all go

But I keep it just in case

Yeah, I keep it just in case

In case

You don't find what you're looking for

In case

You're missing what you had before

In case

You change your mind, I'll be waiting here

In case

You just want to come home

Strong enough to leave you

But weak enough to need you

Cared enough to let you walk away

I took that dirty jacket

From the trash right where you left it

'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste

I know

One day eventually

Yeah, I know

One day I'll have to let it all go

But I keep it just in case

Yeah, I keep it just in case

In case

You don't find what you're looking for

In case

You're missing what you had before

In case

You change your mind, I'll be waiting here

In case

You just want to come home

In case

You're looking in that mirror one day

And miss my arms

How they wrapped around your waist

I say that you can love me again

Even if it isn't the case

Ohh

You don't find what you're looking for

Ohh

You're missing my love

You don't find what you're looking for

In case

You're missing what you had before

In case

You change your mind, I'll be waiting here

In case

You just want to come home

In case

Yeah, ooh"

"That was amazing sweet cheeks" Max says as he finishes the recording.

"Don't ever call me that again" I say trying to sound intimidating

"What? sweet cheeks?"

"Yeah that." The rest of the recording goes the same and by 10 pm we have completed my entire album. I am out cold and the last thing I remember is Four carrying me out to the car.

The next morning when I wake up around 10 in the morning and head downstairs to Tobias and the rest of the gang.

"Good morning sleepy-head" He whispers as his arms travel around my waist. I tilt my head back in attempt to see him and mumble a good morning to his cheek. I look around and see the rest have pancakes, Tobias notices this and hands me my plate.

" I invited the gang over for Ten's new single release. Uriah wanted pancakes and I made some for you."

"Thank you" I say as I'm taking huge bites of my pancakes.

"Woah, Tris slow down you are like breathing those pancakes." Christina tells me observing my eating style.

"Sorry, I didn't have dinner last night because Tobias forgot to order my pizza" I say remembering last night.

"I told you to have some of mine!" He says trying to make it better but he can't.

"Babe you already ate 3 quarters by that time."

"So are you exited for the release of Ten's new single?" Christina questions as we sit down in the living room.

"Yeah i guess I like their cover photo. What do you want to do till it comes out?" I ask getting off the topic.

"We could watch a movie?" Marlene suggests.

"Which one?" Shauna asks.

"Ohh, can we please watch the faulting our stars? Six was so amazing in that." I notice Four stiffens next to me because he knows in the movie I make-out with Ansel.

"Please, please, please!" Marlene, Shauna and Christina squeal.

"Fine just don't burst my ear drums." Will complains.

"Sorry," Christina says before she gives him a peck on the cheek. I get up and put the movie in. When sit back down I snuggle in with Tobias and silently judge myself in the movie.

"Will you stop judging yourself like that you are perfect." Tobias murmurs into my ear. We watch the rest of the movie in silence until the scene comes where I make out with Ansel. I turn my head and kiss Tobias to distract him for the movie. Thankfully it works and he realizes that in the movie I was just acting.

By the end of the movie it is almost time for the release and we are all exited. When it comes out me and Four are really proud of ourselves because it turned out great and by the looks of things the others are exited too.

No body brings up our mini make-out session during the movie which I am grateful for. By the end of the day I am really and tired but just preparer myself for the upcoming week.


	6. Chapter 6

**See if you can find the allegiant quote in honor of allegiant's release two days ago.**

 **~Divergent10**

It's Monday morning and I wake up to my phone frantically buzzing. I sigh and walk over to my phone, picking it up and answering the call.

"Hello?" I answer

"Six! I need you in the studio after your last class." Max says into the other side of the phone.

"Should I bring four as well?" I question implying that I will be there

"Sure but we are recording a last minute song that Harry Styles from One Direction wrote for you."

"Okay see you then." I hang up and get ready for the day. When I get down there I see tobias in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Good Morning be a-utiful." He says when he sees me make my way down the stairs.

"Morning Four." I say and he sighs.

"I love it when you call me that."

"I know, I have to be in the studio later. Max wants me to record a song that Harry Styles wrote for me." I say repeating what Max told me earlier.

"Really, super hot teen heart throb, Harry Styles wrote a song for you! I don't want you near him, you're mine." Aww, Four is jealous.

"Four, baby, I have all eyes on you, and Max isn't gonna let me out of this one."

"I don't care he can't be trusted, you're not doing it." He says emotionlessly.

"You are not the boss of me you know. I can sing whatever songs I want to, and who knows maybe it's crappy and I won't even sing it."

"Fine go to that stupid meeting, sing the stupid song! I don't care!" He says clearly mad now. "Let's go to school." He says getting off topic.

"Fine but this isn't over." I answer.

*Page Break*

When we pull up into the school we walk over to out friends not even acknowledging each other. Christina is already rambling about who she let the Ten slip out of her sight when she met them.

"Will you saw them right! please tell them I'm not crazy" she pleads to will as Tobias and I separate within the group. We chat a little before we head to class. Classes pass by in a blur and before I know it, it's lunch and I am heading towards the cafeteria with Chris and Will by my side. When Tobias enter's he sits down as far away as possible from me.

"Tobias are you still mad at me?"

"Yes, Tris of course I'm still mad at you."

"Woah, what happened between you two, please don't say you broke up you are adorable together." Shauna says breaking out glares to each other.

"Shauna please tell Tris, that I don't trust the guy she is meeting up with after school." He says speaking only to Shauna.

"Oh My God, Tobias what are you, Four. Grow up. I told you already I'm all eyes for you." I say speaking to him directly.

"I agree with Tobias, I would also be mad if Shauna was sneaking off with another guy after school." Zee says.

"Well I am not sneaking off, I told him this morning after I found out I had to work with him."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are going to work with a guy who obviously has the hots for you." Tobias says.

"Girls help me please." I plead.

"Tobias, even is this guy will make out with her, in a relationship you need trust so you need to trust Tris, when she says that she only has eyes for you." Count on Christina to play the Dr. Phil part.

"Thank you Christina who's erudite now." Will says teasing her.

"Shut up you." she says back to normal.

"Fine go! but I'm not happy." He yells before walking off. I just lean my head in my hands silently while all the girls hug me telling me he'll get over over it… eventually.

By the time school is over and Christina is driving me over to the studio because Tobias refuses to drive me there, I am completely freaking out that over the last 9 years that we've been dating it has to end like this. Sure we've had fights but none as serious as this. Over a stupid song. Over Harry Styles, seriously.

We pull up in the studio and get ready to head inside.

"Do you want me to wait till your done?" She asks me before I step out.

"No, I don't know how long it'll take, I will call you okay?" I say hoping she just leaves because it is already too much with Tobias I don't need her to figure out that I'm Six already.

When I get inside Max and Harry are already waiting for me. I take off my wig and contacts and put them in my bag.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." Max greets me.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." I greet back. "It's a pleasure to meet you harry." I say stepping aside to shake his hand. He looks nervous as I shake his hand. Wait he can't really like me right? Maybe Four was right.

"Should we head to the recording studio?" Max says interrupting my thoughts.

When we get there Harry shows us his song and dare I say, it's amazing. I can't wait to record it. We practice a couple times before recording it. When we are finished recording it I call Four hoping he will pick me up.

"Hey Four can you pick me up from the studio?"

"Yeah see you in a few." He answers emotionlessly, telling me he is still mad. When he gets to the studio we drive home in silence preparing ourselves for the fight when we get home.

"You were right. He does have a crush on me, but nothing happened. Here listen to the song and tell me what you think then." I say before turning the song on.

 _I don't ever ask you_

 _Where you've been_

 _And I don't feel the need to_

 _Know who you're with_

 _I can't even think straight_

 _But I can tell_

 _That you were just with her_

 _And I'll still be a fool_

 _I'm a fool for you_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

 _I don't ever tell you_

 _How I really feel_

 _Cause I can't find the words to_

 _Say what I mean_

 _And nothing's ever easy_

 _That's what they say_

 _I know I'm not your only_

 _But I'll still be a fool_

 _Cause I'm a fool for you_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

 _(Just a little bit)_

 _(Mmm, yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

 _I know I'm not your only_

 _But at least I'm one_

 _I heard a little love_

 _Is better than none_

 _(Oh, babe)_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

 _Just a little bit of your heart (just a little bit)_

 _Just a little bit of your heart_

 _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

"He knows he can never have me because he knows that I will always be with you." I say interrupting the silence.

"Maybe I overreacted, I'm sorry can you forgive me?" He says pleading.

"Forgiveness isn't the point, I still love you and I hope you still love me so that means you are still the only person sharp enough to sharpen a person like me." I say before he kisses me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I had really bad writers block but came up with something. Please tell me what you think of my story even if you think its crap I want to know your opinions.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Divergent10**

The next morning I wake up in Four's arms. When he sleeps he looks so much younger. Actually his age, he looks relaxed like he hasn't been through hell and back, he looks kind and sweet. He looks like Tobias, the cute boy from next door. When the alarm finally goes off I am met with gorgeous deep blue eyes, that hold so many secrets, and have seen way to much to be innocent yet still look like it.

"Good Morning, have you been watching me sleep." He says when he finally shuts the alarm off.

"Yes, I have told you before you look younger, more like the boy I fell in love with when you sleep." I answer.

"Yes you have told me that, I still find it creepy." He says. "Well we have school today so up you get, I'm making breakfast." He continues cheerfully.

When we get to school we are for the first time the first ones there, slowly the rest come to school, each happy that we made up. Christina's was especially funny;

"Hey Tris, you never calle- OMG you guys made up, thank god I was so scared you guys would break up and I mean that would just be terrible and,"

"Okay we get it!" I interrupted her.

Once everyone gets here we start heading towards our first classes of the day. Tobias walks me to my class and kisses my forehead before heading towards his own class.

During class me and Christina are constantly passing notes, both excited for the upcoming Halloween dance. At the end of class we have everything sorted, who we are going to dress up as and the details of the costume. I am dressing up as 'Red Riding hood' (Original actress; Amanda Seyfried) from the movie that I starred in. Christina is going as 'Super girl' (I take no credit for this)

When we get to the cafeteria I see the rest of the group is already there, not that I would have expected differently, I mean we took 10 minutes after class.

"Hello, gang, we are going shopping for Halloween costume's after school, not excuses." Christina states as she sits down.

"What are going to dress up as?" Will asks her.

"You'll have to wait and see." She says flirtatiously as I gag. "Hey, not like you aren't any less flirtatious with Tobias." She tells me.

"Yeah well we've been this way for 9 years."

"Excuses, Excuses."

"You've been together 9 years?" Marlene says obviously in shock.

"Yeah, we were dating but it was more like a best friends relationship at first because we didn't know any different." I explain.

**Time Skip till after school**

Tobias and me get into his car and drive off to the mall. On the way there 'Little do you know' comes on and both of us start freaking out and singing with the radio.

When we get to the mall, we head inside and over to Starbucks (No credit taken for this company) Tobias get's me a hot chocolate as we wait for the rest of the gang to get there.

We separate into boys and girls, and go to the different stores. We shop for about 2 hours before we finally have all the pieces to our costume. We meet up with the guys who are in the food court with a lot less bags then us girls. We all eat something and s girls go home to get ready for Zeke and Uriah's Halloween party.

After hours of Christina pulling at my face I'm finally done, and I have to say I actually look kinda pretty. When we get to the party it smells like alcohol everywhere.

"Hey babe, you look gorgeous." Tobias says as he comes over to us. We dance a little till the first single off my new album comes on. Tobias and me both start freaking out and dancing even more intensely to the music.

 _Do you recall, not long ago  
We would walk on the sidewalk  
Innocent, remember?  
All we did was care for each other_

 _But the night was warm  
We were bold and young  
All around the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _What will we do when we get old?  
Will we walk down the same road?  
Will you be there by my side?  
Standing strong as the waves roll over_

 _When the nights are long  
Longing for you to come home  
All around the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _All we need is somebody to lean on  
All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on_

"I love the fact that you wrote a song to help me against the abuse." Four tells me when the song is over.

"If you name is not Tris, Tobias, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Christina, Will or Lynn, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zeke shouts over the crowd, slowly everyone files out of the room and Tobias and just wait there awkwardly not knowing what happens next.

They all sit in a circle so we join them, growing up in Abnegation we never really went to parties, only the ones held by celebrities and those are very different.

"Truth or Dare!" Uriah yells when everyone is seated.

"Normal rules apply are we all clear?" Lynn says.

"I start!" Uriah shouts. "Trissy-poo, truth or dare?"

"Truth" I say after a second.

"Mmhh, what do you like most about Tobias?"

"What do I not like about him?" I answer.

"No that doesn't count" Uriah states.

"That he is a fighter." I say and Tobias kisses my cheek.

"That is the most cliché thing I have ever heard." Zeke says.

"Shut up, you wouldn't understand." I say defensively. "Zeke truth or dare?" I say with an evil grin on my face.

We play a few more round until everyone gets tired and we all head up to Zeke and Uriah's guest rooms, too drunk to drive home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so I have written this new chapter, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the last chapter, some of I wanted to make it clear that they were not majorly drunk they just "too drunk to drive home". I am also sorry for making this unrealistic but I am unrealistic I have a wild imagination, and think of many things that can't happen in real life. Anyways, I'll stop talking now and let you read the next chapter.**

 **~Divergent10**

On Sunday we all go to the mall just to hang out. We all made it very clear to Christina that we are not going to go shopping. When we get there we see a group of people pulling pranks on the customers. There are 3 boys and two girls. One boy and one girl are particularly close for comfort. Maybe they're dating? The other girl has long bright blue hair and is probably enjoying the pranks most. I notice all the guys staring at her but she doesn't seem to notice. One thing that does surprise me though is that Lynn is also staring at her.

"Lynn." I say getting her out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She says trying to sound cool. All the other have already found a spot in the nearest cafe.

"Lynn I know that look you gave her, it is the same as the look Tobias gives me every day." I say.

"You're okay with it though right?" she sounds worried, and I immediately feel bad for her.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Some people just don't react well to homosexuality."

"I know but I think those people are weird." I say. "You should go talk to her."

"What?! No way!"

"Why not?"

"What if she is Straight?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Maybe later."

"She'll be gone by then." I comment.

"Will you come with me?"

"Is big bad Lynn afraid." I say like I'm talking to a two year old.

"No…"

"Then go talk to her."

"Fine."

"I'll be at the cafe." I say as she walks away. I sit down next to Tobias and lean head on his shoulder as I watch Lynn socialize. It looks like it's going good because they hug and she comes over to us.

"How'd it go?" I say when she sat down.

"Good… we're going to the movies on Monday."

"Lynn's got a date!" I exclaim catching the other's attention.

"Really, OMG! who?" Christina says.

"Her name is Jay and she is one year older than us."

"Her?" Marlene says sounding surprised.

"Something wrong with that?" Lynn says defensively.

"No, I was just wondering." Marlene answers.

"Congrats, Lynn" Tobias says. For the rest of the day we just hang out and wonder round the mall, joking and being friends.

When me and Four get home I get inspiration for a new song and immediately begin writing. The song is dedicated to Lynn because she seemed so uncomfortable telling me that she was lesbian, so I wanted to tell her that it's fine to be lesbian.

After I have written a harmony for the song I am having trouble with the lyrics, there is really only one person who can help me with this. Lynn.

"Hey, four, I am writing a song for Lynn and have trouble with the lyrics so I wanter Lynn to help me, but them we would have to tell her." I say signing to ask if that's okay with him.

"That sounds like a great idea Six." He answers and I sigh out of relief.

I text Lynn asking if she could come over. 10 minutes later she walks into our living room.

"Hey Lynn."

"Hey Tris, Tobias."

"So, I have been writing a song and was wondering if you could help me?"

"Why do you want my help?"

"Well, the idea for the message was that, it's okay to be lesbian and you don't need to cover up." I say and she gets a huge grin on her face.

"Let's do it." We head upstairs and Lynn really helped me write this song. I think it turned out great.

"So what are we gonna do with it now?" She questions, only then I realized that I never told er about me being Six and Four being Four.

"Well duh, record it sell it maybe platinum."

"You have platinum records?"

"Lynn I trust you, because you trusted me too." I start. "I am Six the famous singer/ songwriter, can Four and I trust our secrets with you?"

"Of course, to be honest the only ones that would actually care would probably be Christina in our group." She says.

"I know but I just don't want the paparazzi's up out butts again."

"I know I've always wondered what it would be like." She says implying she wants the answer.

"Well imagine your walking home from work with you boyfriend and he leans down to kiss you and then, FLASH! they got you again." I say. "You know me and Four will probably tell the others pretty soon."

"I would like that I'm not very good with secrets."

"Do you wanna come to the studio. We can record now." I say texting max that I have another song.

"I'd like that."

"FOUR! I'MA GO TO THE STUDIO WITH LYNN!" I yell down to him.

"Can I come?" He answers when we got down the stairs.

Before I even have a chance to reply Lynn already has. "No you will have to wait for the release."

"Okay, she's the leader in this project." I say and he pouts. I tenderly kiss him before we're off.

When we get to the studio, Max is waiting for us.

"Hey Max, this is Lynn my lyricist."

"Pleasure to meet you, ms. Lynn."

"you too." She answers blankly.

"Studio 1 is free for you if you wanna head in there, Lynn you can come back with me." (Originally by, Hayley Kiyoko)

 _Stealing kisses from your Mrs, does it make you freak out  
Got you fussing, got you worried, scared to let your guard down_

 _Boys, boys  
Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breakin' walls down  
Building your girl's second story, rippin' all your floors out_

 _Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do, nothin' new_

 _Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new  
Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

 _Always gonna steal your thunder, watch me like a dark cloud  
On the move collecting numbers, Imma take your girl out_

 _We will be everything that we'd ever need  
Don't tell me, tell me what I feel  
I'm real and I don't feel like boys  
I'm real and I don't feel like boys_

 _Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

 _Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do, nothin' new  
Girls like girls like boys do, nothin' new_

 _I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines  
Kissed your girl that made you cry, boys_

 _Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

 _Isn't this why we came? Tell me if you feel it too!  
Tell me, girls like girls like boys do, nothing new  
Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

We have the song finished and added to the album. Two more songs to write and I'll be done. Lynn listens to it and the smile she had on all afternoon appears again, which makes me smile even more. I think this is gonna be a great song.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so this is really just a filler chapter. BUT! The next one will be better I promise.**

 **~Divergent10**

The next day me and Four head to school as we do everyday but we both know that telling Lynn will effect our friendship in one way or another. Although we don't want it we know it is there. As Four pulls up into the parking lot we already see our group, so far no changes.

"You know it'll be fine right?" Four asks me not really wanting an answer. He grabs my hand and we head inside. As we are walking I realize how cold it actually is outside.

"Hey guys." Four says when we approach the group. In return he get's a bunch of 'Sup's' and 'Hey's' in return.

"I am so excited for this weekend!" Christina exclaims interrupting everyone's small talk.

"What's this weekend?" Marlene answers her.

"Six' album comes out and I am so excited the preview's all sound AMAZING!" She answers. Tobias gives me a questioning look, which I subtly shrug to. He answers our mind conversation by trying to hold in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asks telling him he failed at holding in his laugh. "Six' album is no funny matter" He continues.

"No I know I was just doing that creeping thing me and Tris do, when we are talking into each other's minds." Tobias explains.

"Let's just get to class." Shauna interrupts the boys' bickering.

The rest of the school day goes by in a blur and before I know it I am heading to my photo-shoot for the album cover. Max told me during my Lunch hour that my album will be released on the weekend.

When we get to the studio I head to the dressing room where my stylist is already waiting for me. She puts me in a light pink, flower patterned top, and white jeans. She then puts my hair in slight waves and does my regular make-up, since I want a more natural look.

I go out my dressing from and stare into the camera. We take multiple pictures before I change back into my regular clothing and ten heads home.

**The next day**

Four and me are sitting in Homeroom, when the group comes over and I notice that Lynn and Jay are with us today. I am so happy for her.

"Hey guys." Jay says.

"How was your date last night." I ask curiously. As I say this, a blush creeps on Lynn's face.

"OMG! Is my little sister blushing! See I told you she does have emotions!" Shauna exclaims. This just makes Lynn blush even more.

"At least now you know what it is like for us!" Marlene exclaims. The guys slowly creep away from us, not wanting to be part of our girl conversation.

"It was so much fun! We watched a Horror movie and for once I sat with a girls who is not scared to death!" Jay exclaims.

"A match made in heaven." I say.

"You calling them a match made in heaven when really you are the one who as been in the longest relationship."

"Mmhhmm" I say nodding.

After the bell ring we all head to class.

**Time Skip- Lunch**

As I walk to the cafeteria with Christina, I see something I had never expected to see in my Life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. My mid-year exams are coming up and I have been studying like crazy. But I will update more often. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think. I love criticism**

 **~Divergent10**

I see Tobias pinned against the lockers kissing Lauren the schools 'Queen Bee' as many say it. I don't know how to react. It's not like he is kissing back but he also isn't trying to get out of her grip. I just run, out of school straight to the studio. I pull off my wig and contacts. I know I have tears streaming down my face and if the paparazzi saw me like this there would not be good news but I don't care.

Inside I walk to my studio and sit behind my piano and cry. I don't dare touch the keys in fear of the sound. Everything sounds wrong now, flat, dull, lifeless. I don't know how long I sit there until Christina calls.

"Are you all right?" She says as soon as I pick up.

"Yes… No… I don't know?"

"Okay, I know what you need. Ice cream and Chick flicks." I feel so cared for. I never had this feeling in my old life in Hollywood. Of course I had friends but this never really happened because we were always of shooting a new movie or recording a new album. The thought kind of makes me laugh.

"Be at my house in 10. I'll call the girls." She says in a sweet tone I can only recognize as buttering someone up. Like directors use when they want you to shoot a movie that they already know will be crap. I hang up and head to my car. My mascara looks like mess and my hair is tangled and knotted and well a mess.

When I get to Christina's I have brushed out my hair and placed my wig on it.

"Girl, you look like a mess." I laugh at the comment.

The rest of the day I spend with Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and Christina all telling me Tobias is a dick. The ice cream is really good. But in the back of my mind I know something is off. Tobias wouldn't do something like that, not after what we have been through.

I decide not to stay the night but go home and see if Tobias want's to explain to me what happened.

When I get home I see Tobias on the couch watching a Football game. He acts like nothing is wrong at first.

"Hey." He says and turns around to see me. "What happened you look like a mess." He then continues shocked. Like he doesn't know. I don't know what comes over me I just grab the closest thing which happens to be my phone and throw it at him. He dodges and comes over to me grabbing my arms so I can't do anything.

"You saw did't you?" He asks, I weakly nod in answer. I feel so weak right now I can't do anything with him holding me like this.

"I didn't kiss her. She had me pinned to the wall." He says calmly. I annoys me how calm he is at time like these. I just wish he would yell at me.

"You're a big boy, you could have gotten yourself out of that position." I say in defense. I try to stay calm but know it won't work. Before I go crazy I pull my hands from his and walk across the room to get my phone.

"I'll sleep in the guest room tonight." I say. Before he can say anything against it I'm already gone.

When I wake up after a restless night I decided I can't sleep without Four so I text him I want to talk. At around nine, he comes down from our room wearing his Football helmet and sits down across me.

"Okay, what did you want to say?" He says interrupting the silence.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. Maybe we needed this you know." I say. His shocked face tells me he is not thinking the same as I am, so I continue. "I realized I can't be without you. I could close my eyes last night, you weren't next to me and it felt wrong."

He doesn't say anything, just takes off his helmet giving me a sign that I am approaching his forgiveness. I know what will pull the trigger for him. I walk around the kitchen island and kiss him.

"I forgive you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I was re-reading all my pervious chapters lately and realized that I haven't credited the official authors of the songs so I just wanted to say that I don't take credit for any of the songs mentioned previously and in the future. I also don't want to take credit for the character of Lynn's girlfriend. Someone made her for me because she had that request. If you have any ideas please leave a review and tell me.**

 **~Divergent10**

Obviously this isn't the first fight Four and me have had that is pretty clear but we always seem to go back to each other. This whole event is big to my high school life that and I just can't stop melodies from coming into my head. By mid day I have the entire song written out. I finish my lyrics later that night. I call max just in time to be able to record it tonight. It is all so stressed but this song will make my "Deluxe" version of my new album really "Deluxe". For the cover we decide just to make it black and white. We have it updated on iTunes as the release is tomorrow at midnight.

Just as I am about to leave to go home, max interrupts me.

"You have a interview on Jimmy Kimmel Monday night, about your new album," He says and nods to me. I start walking again when he continues. "What's America's sweethearts without the other one, so, bring Four."

On Monday morning when, Tobias and me get to Homeroom the first thing we notice is Christina coming up to us and she is obviously listening to my new song from the Deluxe Album.

"Hey, did you hear Six's new album, I love the title, it's her sixth album so she called it Six, I really like it." She says rambling on about how much she likes the Album.

"I haven't heard it yet it came out at midnight and if you don't mind I like to sleep then" I say.

"Here listen." She says letting me borrow one of her ear buds. By now Tobias is over with the guys talking about god know what. He catches my eyes and I send him a pleading look. He laughs and shakes his head.

"I love this song it's so good." Christina says when she turns on 'Thousand Years.' (Originally by Christina Perri) I just nod. I've heard it a lots since I woke and recorded the songs. Soon Homeroom starts and we officially start the school day.

By the time Tobias and me get to music the hole school has heard that my album came out.

"Hello class," she starts "Tell me about this week-end.. Shauna" she says.

"Well six's new album came out and dare I say it is absolutely amazing." The looks to me and says, "I heard about that but haven't heard it yet, for this reason, I want you to choose a song from the album and make a cover of it, this way I can hear the new album and you can practice writing arrangements."

"But none of the lyrics and chords are on the Internet yet."

"Well Tris is good at identifying chords, right Tris?"

"Yep" i say rolling my eyes. I suck at identifying chords but I obviously know what they are.

"Okay get in groups and start rehearsing." She says.

Almost immediately Zeke and Shauna call dibs on working with Tobias and me.

"So what song do you want to do?"

"I really like safe and sound." Shauna says. (Originally by Taylor Swift)

"Okay we'll do that one."

We listen to it and I pretend to be listening to the chords while I write them down, while Tobias chuckles at the sight. By the end of class I have written down all the chords for each group.

After school the group meets at the front of the building.

"Hey, so do you want to go to my place after school we can watch movies and play truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Sorry me and Tobias have a meeting at the studio." I say.

"Okay what abut you guys."

"If we watch Jimmy Kimmel I am all for it." Christina says. While the others talk me and Four escape the crowds, something we became quite good at over the years.

"Where are we really going Six?" Four says once we get to the car.

"Jimmy Kimmel, my new album is fairly popular over in LA." I say.

"I know Ms. top of the iTunes charts." He says

"Really!" I squeal.

"Yeah, didn't you check?"

"No I was too nervous people would hate it."

"Well they don't" When we got to our place we pack some clothes for the next couple days as we are probably going to many interviews there. Our evening clothing will be arranged by out team there.

"Ready?" Four says coming up behind me.

"Yup."


	12. Chapter 12

**I changed the show they are going to. Instead of Jimmy Kimmel it's Ellen. I don't own either of the shows and take no credit for them.**

 **~Divergent10**

We drive to the airport where max along with many Paparazzi is waiting. We rush to the private jets area, since we are taking the studio's jet. By the time we take off it's already 17:00 and we need to be at Ellen's studio (This show does not belong to me) at 21:00. While we drive down the runway I notice Four's grip get's tighter around my hand.

"You would think that after years of flying you would have gotten used to it."

"I don't think I ever will get used to it." He replies.

We land in LAX a couple hours later. When we get out of the plane our prep team is waiting for us in our limo.

We get to the studio 20 minutes later and when we get there and are sent to out dressing room where we can chat for a little.

"Are you nervous?" I ask suddenly, breaking the silence.

"No, why would 1? we've done this a million times."

"Yeah, but all our friends are going to watch this time, what if they find out."

"I don't think so the only one who knows is Lynn. Right?" He says looking at me suspiciously, then changing his expression, laughing meaning he just mocked me.

"Oh, are you doubting me?"

"I would never." He says slowly leaning in to kiss me.

When we are finished getting ready we are sitting in the backstage area watching the show and waiting for us to be called on.

"Ten to the stage." The people tell us.

"And our next guests are america's sweethearts we all know them; Ten!"

"Hi, it's so nice to see you." I greet her.

"Yeah. We haven't seen you in a really long time, where are you hiding out?"

"We are attending school in a secret location."

"Yeah we love LA but we just needed a break you know?"

"We all need a break sometimes. But no matter you are still writing and singing. Six you recently released a new album."

"Yeah, it's successful I was really surprised."

"I asked he in the car here, if she had seen the charts but little six was too scared."

"HEY! I am not little."

"In size yes, attitude, no way."

"You two are too cute." She pauses for the audience to calm down then continues, "so tell me 'girls like girls'"

"Yes, that was written with one of my best friends, she wrote the lyrics and I wrote the melody. She has girlfriend now" Applause. " She was really afraid to tell us that she likes girls, and I just wanted to tell girls that its okay to have a crush on a girl."

"Yeah, I mean I have one too." Four interrupts me.

"HaHa Four." I answer sarcastically.

"Well I totally agree, why should girls be afraid to say this?" The crowd erupts to Ellen's comment. "So the last song you wrote is that also an experience or was it not finished at first."

"No that was real. We got in a fight and I threw my phone at him and we fixed it when he was wearing a football helmet."

"We got in a fight but fixed it the next day don't worry guys."

"You just can't stay mad at me."

"You know it." the crowd awws.

"It was great having you here, but sadly we ran out out of time."

"It was a pleasure seeing you ellen."

"Such a gentlemen."

"We'll see you after the break." We head off the stage and too our dressing room. We get our stuff and go to our hotel. Tomorrow we will head back to Chicago for the weekend with our friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**So this morning someone invited me to enter in a Competition on inkitt and was wondering what you guys think. Thanks for reading.**

 **~Divergent10**

The next day we fly back to Chicago, which I am both happy for but also a little disappointed. In Chicago, I am small town girl Beatrice while in LA I am a big star six. Both are me and I enjoy being both but I kind wish I could be six more nowadays. Four and me are currently in the Taxi driving back to our house and I decide to call my mom since I haven't spoken to her in a while.

Although yes we did run away from home, my family and me are really close we always meet up for the holidays and such, but we just can't have Four risk running into his dad again. He's suffered enough.

"Hey mom"

"Hi honey, are you in trouble?"

"No why would you think that." I can hear Four chuckle beside me, so lightly slap his arm in a teasing way.

"You just hardly ever call anymore."

"What are your plans for the holidays?"

"We don't really have plans yet but we could always make some."

"Can you come over for thanksgiving?"

"Sweetie that is in next weekend."

"I know."

"I'll see what I can do."

With that I end the call. The next 15 minutes me and Four sit in silence as we watch the buildings pass.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" Four asks me breaking the silence.

"I don't really mind, we could always call the gang over?"

"That sounds good."

I go into the group chat with everyone in and text them to see if they want to come over. Minutes later everyone decided to meet at our house in 10 minutes. We arrive about 5 minutes later and get ourselves ready to meet them.

"Six are you sure you don't want to tell them, they won't judge I'm sure."

"I don't know we'll see if it feels right we will if not we'll do it soon I promise."

"Okay."

"What's up you guys, Uriah's here." Uriah shouts one the front door open causing me to laugh.

"Coming!" Downstairs all our friends are waiting on us to come.

"OMG! Tris did you see the interview with Ten last night! It was so cute." Christina says, while the others groan. She can ramble and fan girl when it comes to us.

"Yeah I saw it Four was too cute." I say knowing it will annoy him.

"She didn't look pregnant in the show so I don't think she is."

"In her defense she is sixteen." Tobias says always standing up for me.

"Did you see her at the studio lately?"

"Can we please stop talking about this you already chatted my ear off last night." Jay says interrupting our conversation.

"Okay what do you want to do then." I ask her.

"I don't know something fun!" She pauses to think, "How we prank people in the mall!"

"Yes!" Uriah and Zeke say at the same time then look at each other in disgust.

"Okay, what kind of stuff do I need to bring to this 'pranking spree'" Tobias asks

"We're going to a mall, I think if you have cash you're good," Lynn says like it's obvious.

"Right" He mumbles while the others laugh at his idiocy.

We divide into the cars and drive to the mall. When the cars are parked Uriah runs the candy store and Jay and Lynn to the Office supplies. When they come back Lynn and Jay have Clipboards with paper and Uriah a bag full of candy.

"Hello I am here to do a survey, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? #1 Have you had your period this month yet? #2 Are you a virgin?" We all crack up as they walk to different customers and ask them personal questions. Some answer them other reply in a not so polite way. At some point a little girl walks up to me and says.

"You look like six, are you her?" The look in her eyes makes me want to tell her the truth but I know all my friends are watching. I make eye contact with Four to ask him what to do but his eyes tell me absolutely nothing.

I'm in a bit of a situation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, sorry for not updating in a while but I was on Holidays and wrote there, but! I updated as soon as I got home!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Divergent10**

"What's your name?" I ask the little girl.

"I'm Olivia but you call me Livy."

"Well Livy, I am six" I whisper in her ear and hear her gasp of joy, naturally this brings a smile to my face. "But you can't tell any one, see my boss the person that lets people listen to my songs doesn't like it if people see me outside."

"Why wouldn't he like that?"

"I don't know, he's a very strange man. Can you keep my secret for me." She hesitates a second before nodding with a big smile on her face. Slowly I turn around to my friends who are all standing behind me with astonished expressions on their faces.

"I think you all want an explanation." Four says breaking them all out of their trance.

"OMG, you're… you're six! Then you" she says pointing at Four "you must be Four!" Christina squeals after a second.

"So much for keeping it a secret." I mutter while walking into Fours opened arms. As his arms close around me he kisses the top of my head.

Five minutes later we in all in our living room, our friends waiting for their explanation while Four and I are nervous about what they'll think.

"So the explanation guys." Zeke says breaking us all out of our trance.

"Sorry we didn't tell you." Four starts.

"It's not that we don't trust you," I continue.

"Yeah, you see there have been a lot of rumors about Tris and we were sick and tired of them, we didn't really know what else to do but disappear."

"We hope your to mad."

"I tried to get Tris to tell you but she didn't want to."

"Way to throw under the bus."

"I'm not mad." Marlene starts. "I understand actually, I wouldn't like those rumors either."

"Why didn't you tell us? We're not going to tell anyone if you don't want us to." Shauna says. "Well Chris might."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Christina says defensively.

"We didn't tell you because we weren't sure how you'd react." I say "We wanted to tell you but at first we weren't sure if we could actually trust you then we did figure out we could trust you we had already become great friends and, well, we didn't want you to leave us because we didn't tell you."

"We are not leavin' you." Uriah says. "Now I have brag rights, my friends are international pop stars." We all laugh at the end.

"I still can't get over your face when you heard what she said." Lynn says. Four and I laugh knowingly.

"You knew!" Shauna says taunting her sister.

"Yeah."

"How!"

"Who do you think Tris was talking about in the interview."

"You wrote that song after me and Lynn's relationship!" Jay exclaims.

"Yup." I say before she makes very high-pitched noise.

"Didn't think you were the fan-girl type." Four says as she regains her sitting position.

The rest of the day me we all just hang out like nothing ever changed except of course everyone is calling me Six and Tobias, Four.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!**

 **I am getting a little writers block and don't really know what to write any more but if you all have any ideas feel free to share.**

 **~Divergent 10**

"Guys we really need to work on this project." Shauna says interrupting my and Four's rock out session.

"Fine." I say stepping off the Piano bench. "Whatever happens I'm not singing."

"What but it's your song." Zeke says astonished, he wouldn't understand.

"That's fine." Four says, "Singing an new version of your song would be weird I can Imagine."

"Ohh." Yeah, now you understand. By the end of 2 hours we have the song ready for performance tomorrow. Shauna and Four singing, Zeke on guitar and me on the piano.

*Time skip to Music class*

"Just a little bit is all I'm asking for." I sing in my head as I see everyone in my music class perform on of my songs. They are really good arrangements actually.

I smile as I sing the last notes. Here in front of a classroom full of students, is so different from huge sold out stadiums. And I'm nervous.

"Tris, Tobias, Shauna and Zeke, performing Safe and Sound, this should be interesting." The teacher comments as we make our way on stage. "Four normal text, Shauna in Bold)

(Originally by; Taylor Swift, their arrangement is the Sam Tsui & Kurt Schneider)

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'd never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

mhmm

 **Don't you dare look out your window darling**

 **Everything's on fire**

 **The war outside our door keeps raging on**

 **Hold onto this lullaby**

 **Even when the music's gone**

Gone

 **Just close your eyes**

 **The sun is going down**

 **You'll be alright**

 **No one can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light**

 **You and I'll be safe and sound,** Sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

 **La La (La La)**

 **La La (La La)**

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

 **La La (La La)**

Just close your eyes

The sun is going

You'll be alright

the sun is going down

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound, sound, sound

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

mhmm, mhmm, mhmm

"That was impressive, Six, not you singing?"

"No, it would be kinda weird to perform my own song differently."

Soon enough we are at lunch with all our friends.

"Hey Tris, disney called, they want you to do a modern cover of 'Beauty and the Beast', you up for it? ~Max"

"OMG! no actual way!" I exclaim as soon as I finished reading. I hand four my phone, and start begging. "Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!"

"This is your favorite movie right?"

"Yes,"

"Then no…" When I start pouting, "Kidding, of course I would, you would force me anyways."

"True, but if you agree it saves me a lot of work."

"What's going on?" Christina interrupts us.

"Four and I are singing a modern version of 'Beauty and the Beast', which is from like my favorite movie EVER!"

"Remember when we were 4 and would watch that movie every single day…" Four says like it was really bad.

"You were okay with it."

"Only cus you wanted to."

"AAAWWW" You guessed it, Christina. "Will be more like four."

"I can't! We met when I was 15!"

"Hey can we see your studio?" Shauna asks over the top of the lovely couple.

"I guess"

"Yay" They all cheer.

*At the Studio*

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

"It's not fair how you guys can sing so well together, and alone. I want that too!" Uriah says and we all laugh.

"Hey Tris, Four? Do you wanna do it again?"

"Sure"

*Page Break*

"Hey Mom, daddy! You guys made it"

"Wouldn't miss any opportunity to see my little girl."

"Don't do all soft on me dad."

"Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Prior."

"Put a ring on her yet." Of course my dad responds like that.

"Andrew! Sweetie I told you for years now, call us by our first names."

"When is Caleb coming?"

"Should be here any second." Just as my mom says that the door opens to reveal my brother and his girlfriend, Susan.

"Brother!' I yell as I run up to hug him

"Sister!" He responds hugging me. "How's the Hollywood life? Heard certain rumors about a certain someone being pregnant?"

"I am not pregnant! You know the Paparazzi! Anything to get on my back."

"I she on her period?" He asks Four who simply shrugs, as I let out a breath of frustration.


	16. I'm Sorry

Hey guys,

I'm sorry, but I just have a lot less joy in writing now a days. I see the story and just think, uhg I need to update but I just don't want to anymore.

I'm really sorry,

~Divergent10


End file.
